


Fixation

by laurelsblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsblue/pseuds/laurelsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi becomes attached to Shisui at a very young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

He stares at the baby in his aunt's arms. His newest cousin blinks at him slowly and he moves closer, fascinated. He doesn't realise why Itachi's reaching out until tiny hands abruptly fist in his hair and yank. He yelps in surprise and glares. Itachi giggles.

Mikoto looks surprised before smiling.

"I think he must like you, Shisui-kun."

"He pulled my hair."

This is said in the most injured tone he can manage. He can't understand why anyone would think that means someone likes you. Adults are weird. As if he can hear and understand Shisui's thoughts, Itachi tightens his hold on his hair.

In the end, it takes Mikoto bribing Itachi to get him to let go of Shisui's hair. He looks so dejected having to though that Shisui almost considers letting him do it again. He has the sinking feeling that there'll be a lot more of it in his future though.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering why Shisui has short hair and the image of Itachi pulling it as a baby stuck in my head for some reason.


End file.
